First Love
by PerfectionPersonified04
Summary: Jayden and Emily realize that they are more than just friends. Emily accepts her feelings but what about Jayden? Will he accept his feelings too or will he fight back?
1. Friends

**Sorry I should have added this before. I just now realized my mistake. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers and by writing this fic I don't want to earn any profit. It is wriiten only for the purpose of fun. Thanks!**

* * *

It all started when she saw him helping a small kid… that was the first time she **ACTUALLY** saw him.

Then she noticed that he always helped everyone- his teammates, his friends, people he didn't know- it didn't matter whether he was a ranger or not. It was as if apart from his responsibility to save the world, he felt it was also his responsibility to make the world a better place, a happier place.

Of course, from day one she had noticed that he was….. different. Yes, he was very cute, but what truly amazed her were the depths of his strength and courage. Not only was he a great warrior, he was a wonderful friend, a strong leader and above all a good human being.

* * *

"Guys, it's time for practice, let's get going", Jayden said as the samurai rangers started their sparring session.

Emily was sparring with Mia, Mike with Kevin and Jayden with Antonio.

After an hour or two, Jayden decided to observe how the other rangers were doing.

"Mike, Kevin, good job", Jayden commented and walked over to Mia and Emily.

"Mia, well done", and then added "Emily, I am happy to see that you have improved a lot and I am sure that with a little more hard work you will be able to beat the nighloks in no time."

Emily beamed at Jayden and he smiled back.

* * *

"Red ranger, you are pathetic like your dad and like your dad, I am going to finish you **FOREVER**", yelled Xandred. Anger was boiling inside Jayden and thus, he ran with his sword straight to Xandred. But Xandred was fast and with one fluid motion he slashed a cut across his chest.

He laughed maniacally and bellowed, "And thus falls the mighty red ranger", as the other rangers shouted, "NO!"

* * *

Jayden woke up, sweating profusely and realized that he was dreaming. Since sleep was away; he decided to take a stroll outside. He got ready and as he was went outside, he was surprised to see Emily practicing alone in the middle of the night.

"Hey Emily", Jayden shouted as he approached her.

Emily was taken aback by the sound but when she saw Jayden she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Jayden, what's up?"

"What are you doing in the middle of night?"

"Ditto"

"Ditto?"

Emily replied, flustered that Jayden had caught her practicing, "uh…I mean, the same question goes for you too."

"Well I…uh…was not able to sleep."

"Bad dream?"

To say Jayden was astonished would be an understatement.

"How in the world do you know?"

Emily beckoned Jayden to come over to the bench and sit with her.

"Well, you carry a lot of baggage Jayden, it is visible. And I understand, because the fact that you have to protect the world can be overwhelming", Emily replied gently.

She continued, "You work the hardest and yet you refrain from taking a break. This shows how much it means to you", then she spoke very softly as she touched his hand briefly, "I have seen the haunted look in your eyes."

Jayden turned his face in the opposite direction. He was embarrassed and mildly surprised that she knew him so well. Antonio saying this was understood. He was his best friend. But Emily…..he couldn't quiet comprehend. As he looked back towards her, he was surprised to see her gazing at him with so much intensity that his stomach started to do back flips.

_"What in the world", he thought._

Noticing his discomfort, Emily tried a change of topic, and said as she stood up, "So…..aren't you happy that I took your advice from the morning?" Jayden took a deep breath and thanked Emily silently for the change of topic and smirked, "Yeah, I am actually happy that you took my advice, but you could have at least waited for tomorrow?"

Emily was glad that Jayden was himself again. And so she continued, "Well I thought it would be better to start as early as possible. And what was the saying? Yeah, early bird catches the prey." She gave him a cheeky grin and continued her training. Jayden smiled too and shrugged, "hmm…..so you are a bird and all these days I thought I was practicing with a human. Oh now I get it, that's why you eat so little." Emily couldn't help it, she laughed.

She was amused to see Jayden in such a light mood. Maybe she did that to him. Ease him up a bit.

"_Oh how much I wish", she thought._

Jayden too cracked up but continued nonetheless, "I wonder who the prey is?" then as if on cue, both of them exclaimed at the same time, "Nighloks".

Thus began a second round of laughter before Emily collapsed hard to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked, concerned.

"I am fine; just…I haven't seen you laugh in a long time."

"Yeah… Maybe you are right. Maybe I do carry a baggage with me. Thanks Emily, talking to you helped."

"There's no need for it Jayden, and after all what are friends for?"

* * *

Jayden sat there, watching her practice. After some time he said, "Emily I really think you should go to bed now. It's quite late. A ranger needs to be in his best health and for that sleep is important."

"Yeah….you are right but this move…."

"Here I will help you", Jayden offered.

"You need to tighten your grip a bit and apply adequate pressure. You should strike the sword with precision", and as he said, he came up behind her, grabbed her hands from behind and guided her. She was initially taken aback by the contact but slowly she gave in and sunk deeper in his embrace. He continued teaching her the move.

Emily realized how close they were, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Her whole body was buzzing with awareness. Her heart was thumping loudly. Suddenly, Jayden fell quiet.

After what felt like an eternity, Jayden said, "I think you have got it", and stepped back. Emily released the breath, she didn't know she was holding and said, "Yeah, thank you. I think….I think I will take a break."

Jayden nodded but before he could go, Emily quickly offered, "Jayden would you like to take a walk?"

Jayden seemed to be in a state of dilemma but finally conceded, "Okay, but only for 15 minutes. It's already one o' clock."

Today, it seems, was going to be a day of surprises…

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt for a fanfic. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I have already made a rough draft in my mind for this story but I would write only if you guys want to read. SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Hearttoheart

**Hi guys! I am back with chapter 2. I expected more people to review because this is my first fan fiction and I was anxious to know if I did well, but nonetheless….**

**Now I wanted to clear a few things before continuing. Please do not expect Jayden and Emily to get together at the first instance. I want to create a sexual tension between them before they admit about their feelings. **

**And another thing, the show has just been aired in India, so I am not very much aware of the details. There might be a chance that I may get the facts inaccurate, but I will try to keep it minimal. **

**Now enjoy the second chapter. Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

Emily was thrilled that _finally, finally_ she got to spend time with Jayden ALONE, and though she just had 15 minutes with him, she was really looking forward to it.

"So, Emily how is your sister, Serena?" asked Jayden, pulling Emily out of her trance.

"She is okay…I guess. I didn't get to talk to her in quite some time."

"I think you should really talk to her tomorrow. I can see its bothering you."

"Yeah…yeah, you are right. I just…" she trailed off, then spoke after a long while, "You know Jayden, she was very thrilled when she was told about being the yellow ranger", she gave him a sad smile and continued, "and I was very happy for her. But there was a part of me which wanted to be in her place, wanted to feel special for once", she appeared distant and so Jayden gently placed his hand on her arm and urged her to continue.

Emily looked at him and spoke very softly, "I was jealous of her Jayden. I didn't want to. She is the best sister in the world… but I couldn't help it. And when we learnt about her illness, I felt very guilty. I blamed myself for everything. Till this day, I feel it was my fault."

Emily looked heartbroken. Jayden extended a hand a cup her face but stopped midway.

"_Get a grip, Jayden",_ he thought to himself, and instead placed it on her shoulder.

"Emily, it was not your fault. It is what you call destiny. You couldn't have done anything about it."

But since she still looked miserable, he continued, "Jealousy is good, Emily, if it drives you. When I was small, I used to become very jealous when others fought better than me. But I let it drive me. I swore to myself that one day I will become the best samurai and see, I am not that bad a fighter anymore."

Emily gave him a small smile and said, "You are the BEST samurai, there is no doubt at it."

Jayden had heard that line from his teammates so many times before. But when it came from Emily, it gave him a warm feeling, he couldn't quite comprehend.

"_What is wrong with me?"_, he pondered.

Nonetheless, he continued, "You should also let jealousy drive you, Emily. You have to show everyone that you were meant to be the yellow ranger… that it didn't happen by chance. Give your best and become the strongest member of your team for your sister. I am sure she will be very proud of you, then."

And before Jayden could speak another word, Emily grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Jayden. It means a lot."

But Jayden was distracted by her smell. She smelled so beautiful that her smell filled him.

"Jayden, are you there?", Emily asked when Jayden did not reply for a long time and pulled back to look at him.

"Yeah… I am here, I am just, you know, feeling sleepy."

"Oh! You are right, it is very late. Mentor Ji is going to be angry if we wake up late tomorrow."

And so they started walking back.

"Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Jayden, what is it?"

"What shampoo do you use?"

* * *

**A/N: I know that the ending was kinda weird, and this chapter was very short but the next chapter will be better. I will post it very very soon if you guys review, 'cause it makes my day. ****J**** So please, review.**


	3. Save the day

**Sorry I intended to post this chapter yesterday itself but was not able to. You see I take much more time to spin a story than you amazing writers out there. So, my apologies; nevertheless, here is the third chapter which is kinda long, but please give it a try. I am sure it will be worth your time.**

* * *

"Samurai rangers, wake up. There is a sign of nighlok activity in the city", yelled mentor Ji as the gap sensor went off.

After a while all the rangers came scurrying into the main hall as Mia spoke, "Mentor Ji, I cannot find Emily. She is not in her room."

"Jayden is missing too", piped in Kevin.

"Well, they must be training outside", Mike spoke, looking nonchalant.

"Seriously, Mike? This late? Its 1.20 am, for heaven's sake", replied Mia and looked like she was about to rip his head off. It was so late at night; she just wanted to go back to bed.

But before Mike could say anything further, Antonio entered, looking alarmed, "I already checked, they are not outside."

Hearing this, Mike, Mia and Kevin exchanged quick glances.

"But...maybe they are already fighting the monster? You know, Jayden must have gone the moment the gap sensor went off", said Antonio, trying but failing, to calm them down.

"And didn't wait for us? That is absurd", uttered Mia.

"She is right. That doesn't make sense. Maybe they are kidnapped by the nighloks", spoke Kevin, looking at the others.

"No, that is impossible. They can't enter inside, you know that", put in Antonio.

"Unless…", trailed off Mike.

"Unless what?" the rest of the rangers spoke at the same time.

"Unless, they eloped…you know, ran away…TOGETHER", Mike replied.

Kevin, Mia and Antonio, looked at Mike like he was crazy.

"What? It makes sense. Emily has hots for Jayden and Jayden also cares about her the most..."

This time, Mia grabbed a vase nearby and ran after Mike as Antonio murmured, "I thought Jayden cared about me the most…"

* * *

While the rangers were arguing, Mentor Ji had laid a map on the table and was looking for the site of nighlok activity. When he found the site, he shouted, "I have found the location! Now instead of concocting wild theories why don't you kids make yourselves usef…By the way, what are you doing with the vase, Mia?" Mentor Ji enquired as Mia and Mike stopped in their tracks.

"Nothing…nothing, Mentor"

"Then all of you go right away, we will think about Jayden and Emily, later. Your priority is to save the city, first."

"Yes, Mentor", and the rangers rushed outside.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Jayden and Emily were having a good time. They were telling each other about their childhood days and having fun.

However someone had plans to ruin their moment.

"Wow rangers, I must say I am amazed to see that you two are already here even before I actually began any damage," shrieked Xandred's latest monster.

Emily and Jayden took their ranger stances as Emily asked; "Now you guys are running double shifts too? I must say I am not very impressed."

Jayden added, "Actually she has a point. What the hell are you doing so late at night? There is NO ONE around."

"Oh no, red ranger, you got me wrong. My real job STARTS at night. You see I have a poison with me which works only when people are sleeping. Actually this poison makes people see nightmares and makes them believe that it is real, so that they are frightened as hell and then…..I get to feed on their fears", saying this, the monster pulled out his weapon and directed it towards Emily.

"NO! Emily…."

Jayden shouted and pushed Emily from the way, however, he lost his balance and they toppled over. As a result, Emily landed on top of Jayden.

Both of them froze. This was the third time that they had come so close to each other.

Oblivious of the monster's presence, both of them continued gazing at each other. Emily was mesmerized by his blue orbs and Jayden couldn't take his eyes off her hazel ones.

"_If I would just lean a little, maybe I can ki-",_ Emily thought.

But her thoughts were interrupted by someone coughing, nearby.

"Guys, if you are done, then we have a fight to take care of", Mia said, mildly annoyed.

They looked up and saw that the other rangers had already arrived.

"YEAH… yeah", they both said as they moved away from one another, looking embarrassed.

"Thank god, you two are okay. We were so worried about you two", Antonio breathed a sigh of relief.

"But what are you two doing here?", Mike asked, looking curious.

"Guys can we exchange the pleasantries later? We have a job at hand", said Jayden, mildly flustered as the rangers yelled,

"GO, GO SAMURIZERS".

* * *

The fight was an easy one for the rangers. They were able to take down the monster within a matter of a few minutes.

It was nearly 2 in the morning when the rangers returned.

"I am beat. Good night guys, AGAIN", Mike yawned and went towards his room.

"Yeah I am beat too", spoke Kevin and Antonio at the same time.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow… You coming, Emily?", Mia asked.

"Yeah…I just…Jayden!" yelled Emily as Mia walked towards her room, smiling.

"Yeah Emily?" Jayden looked towards Emily, rubbing his eyes.

"_Aww… He is sooo cute!" _Emily thought.

"Can I talk to you for a second…please?"

"_I can't say no to that",_ thought Jayden and walked towards Emily.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I wanted to say something."

"I wanted to say something too."

"Okay, then you go first."

"No its okay, I don't mind, ladies first."

"No you are our leader. You say first."

"You know what? Let's just say it together."

"Okay…"

"Thank you", both said at the same time.

Then, they started smiling, and continued staring at each other before Mia spoke-

"Guys go to bed, NOW."

"_Does she always have to do this?",_ thought Emily.

"Uh…okay. Good night, Emily."

"Good night to you too, Jayden", smiled Emily, walking towards her room.

As she got inside, Mia grabbed her and ranted, "So tell me everything. What happened? Why you two were outside? Did you guys kiss? Wait, do you like him…?" and on and on she continued.

"Mia I am really tired. Can I sleep?", mouthed Emily, stifling a yawn.

"But what happened? Tell me at least, I am your best friend."

"Oh Mia, you have no idea", replied Emily as she went off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you guys like it? Please, please, please tell me. Should I continue? Or are you guys bored? Please review, I know you want to. **


	4. Rangers day out

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Actually, I watched more episodes of Power Rangers Samurai and by the looks of it, I think Emily and Mike are gonna get together. So, I was upset, no **_**very**_** upset about it... But what can be done.**

**It's not like I hate memily but… I love jemily, they look so cute together. (No offense to memily fans!) **

**I also wanted to say that all those who are non-members of this site can also review my story. However, if you don't like jemily, no problem; just no bad mouthing please. **

**(I missed it in the last three chapters. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own power rangers. They belong to Saban and Nick and Sonic and I don't know who else.**

* * *

_The next morning_

"Hey Mia, what's the time?" asked Emily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's 9 o'clock…wait its 9 o'clock and we are still in bed!" said a panicked Mia as she jumped off bed.

"Oh no, we are late for practice," shrieked Emily as she got off bed too.

Both the girls got ready and rushed outside only to be greeted by Antonio and Mike.

To their surprise, Jayden and Kevin were already up and were sparring against each other.

"Hey sleepyheads, you are late for training. Go have breakfast first, then come practice," ordered Jayden, looking briefly towards Emily.

Emily's insides fluttered and she blushed slightly.

* * *

After the breakfast, Mike paired up with Antonio whereas Emily paired up with Mia.

Emily showed a lot of improvement. She was not only able to dodge Mia's attacks easily, she even beat her twice.

After 3 hours of vigorous practice, Jayden said, "Well done, guys! You all did very well. Now let's take a break," and all the rangers headed inside.

"Jayden, Emily will you two come here for a second?" Mentor Ji beckoned them.

Jayden and Emily exchanged glances but followed Mentor Ji without saying a word.

"Jayden, Emily what you two did yesterday was very irresponsible. You two shouldn't have wandered alone so late at night… But since, yesterday because of you two, the monster was not able to cause harm to any human, you are excused. However, this should not happen next time. Okay?"

"Yes, Mentor Ji," Jayden and Emily replied at the same time.

"I am sorry, Jayden. It was because of my stupidity you were scolded. _I _suggested taking a stroll. I am very sorry," said an apologetic Emily.

"No Emily, it wasn't your fault. In fact, it was my fault. I am the leader. I should have acted sensibly," replied Jayden.

"But still…"

"No buts Emily. It's okay. I am not angry with you."

Emily smiled a little at that as both of them walked back.

* * *

After that day, Jayden and Emily did not get a chance to spend time together. There were stolen glances, occasional goodnights and good mornings and sometimes a smile or two but except for the monster attacks, the rest of the week remained uneventful.

However due to the monster attacks, the rangers hardly got time to relax and therefore, by the end of the week the rangers were thoroughly exhausted.

So when Mentor Ji suggested the rangers take a break, it was a welcome respite for them.

"Hey guys, lets hit the beach today," said Mia, bouncing excitedly.

"Yeah, it is a good idea," agreed Kevin.

"Well, it's decided. Beach it is," said Mike and gave a fist pump in the air.

* * *

As the rest of the rangers were taking their stuff, Emily noticed that Jayden was still practicing.

"Hey Jayden, you are coming, right?" asked Emily.

"No I'd rather stay back and practice," replied Jayden.

"Well... then I am practicing too."

"What? No…you guys worked really hard this week. You deserve a break."

"And what about you?"

"I will be fine. And perhaps, _this _is what I do in free time."

"Jayden, taking a break once in a while is important."

"Not for me."

"Oh yeah? Okay, here's what we are gonna do. We will spar. And if I win, you are coming with us."

"What?"

"Come on, Jayden, it won't hurt," Emily said as she pulled Jayden outside.

* * *

"Well, she has guts. We have to give her that much," said Antonio as Jayden and Emily took their positions.

The rest of the rangers had also gathered outside. They were shocked to learn about the bet. Emily had never defeated Jayden before. So they were wondering how was she going to beat him today.

The fight began.

Jayden was, as usual, quick as compared to Emily. He was able to dodge her advances very effectively. Emily was doing well too but she was not as good as Jayden.

When even after half an hour, they both were still sparring Jayden said, slightly frustrated, "Emily, you know you cannot win, give up already."

"Oh no, you are wrong," Emily replied calmly and as she said she struck her sword swiftly at him. It startled Jayden so badly that he fell down.

"Yay! I win" screamed Emily with joy.

At that moment, Jayden forgot about everything else. She looked _radiant. _He looked completely awestruck by her.

After a while Jayden gathered himself and said, "Alright, you win. I will come" and went inside to change. Emily did a happy dance and then she also excused herself.

Mia nudged Kevin, "Kevin, do you believe that? Emily _actually _defeated Jayden."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe he wasn't paying attention."

"Or maybe he was. Just somewhere else," smirked Mia and started towards the beach, as a confused Kevin followed her.

* * *

As soon as the rangers reached the beach, they quickly changed and except for Jayden, the rest of the rangers ran towards the water.

Jayden sat by the beach enjoying the sun.

As he was looking around, his gaze fell on Emily. She was looking stunning in a yellow swimsuit. Jayden was spellbound by her beauty. However when Emily caught him staring at her, he quickly averted his gaze.

When he looked up again, Emily was eyeing him suggestively and walking towards him.

"Hey Jayden, what part of my deal you didn't understand?" Emily questioned.

"Huh?" Jayden replied, with a cute little frown on his forehead.

"_Oh, he looks so adorable,"_ Emily thought and again asked him, "I said, what part of my deal you didn't understand? Remember, _I beat you_. And according to the deal you are supposed to be having fun."

"Well, I am having fun," Jayden said, a little defensively as Emily gave him a _"really?" _look.

"Jayden, please, for once... I know you have many pressing issues in your mind but you should let it go once in a while. Remember what I said that day?"

"_How can I forget? The most amazing day of my life"_ thought Jayden.

When Jayden did not reply, Emily continued, "You promised me you will ease up once in a while. Now come and play with us."

As she said, she held out her hand. After a moment, Jayden took her hand and they started walking towards the water, together.

When they reached the water Jayden asked, a little smug, "Emily are you sure you are not gonna regret it?"

"Why would I regret-

But before she could complete her sentence he splashed a handful of water at her.

"What…" Emily shrieked and ran after him.

They continued splashing water at each other and by the time the rest of the rangers joined them, they had completely wetted each other.

The rangers continued playing in the water but after some time, the boys teamed up against the girls.

"C'mon guys this is not fair. You are four against the two of us," whined Mia.

"But this is more fun, Mia. Seeing you lose is more fun" replied a partially drenched Antonio.

"How can it be more fun when you all are somewhat drenched but we are completely dowsed in water?" asked Emily, pouting.

"Okay,okay, I am on your side," spoke Kevin and stood beside Emily and Mia.

"Hey…" yelled the rest of the guys.

"Now it is fair. Let the war begin," Mia squealed as the rangers spilled water at each other.

* * *

"It's astonishing, isn't it?" asked Antonio.

Jayden and Antonio were relaxing in the sun.

"What?"

"The water, Jayden, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, beautiful." But Jayden was not talking about the water; he was talking about Emily who was making sand castles with Mia.

"Jayden, do you like her?"

"What?"

"Jayden stop saying 'what' again and again. Do you like Emily?"

Jayden took a moment before he replied, "No Antonio, we are just friends. Why do you ask?"

"No I just…Mike wanted to know."

"Mike?"

"Jayden, Emily is like a little sister to Mike, you know. He really cares about her. So he just wanted to be sure."

"Oh…"

They sat in silence for a while before Mia called them.

"Hey guys, the sand castle is complete!"

Mike and Kevin who were having a fight over 'who is the greatest ranger' remained oblivious to Mia's call and continue fighting.

So Jayden and Antonio got up and walked towards them.

"So how is it?" asked Emily, like a little girl who is trying to impress her new friends

"Wonderful," Jayden said but suddenly wind blew and sand got in his eyes.

"Ahh…"

Emily instantly reached by his side and murmured, "Let me see" as she gently blew into his eyes.

Jayden's breath hitched and his heart started beating rapidly.

Emily was so close to him, _so close_, and she was looking so beautiful. He groaned inwardly.

"Are you okay?" asked emily, a little concerned and stepped back.

"Yeah…thanks" Jayden murmured, but he wasn't okay. He wanted her to be close to him, stay with him just like that. And he did not even know _why_ he was feeling that way. Why his stomach started to do back flips when she was around, why his heartbeat increased when she came close? Why?

But alas, he had no answer.

* * *

**A/N: It is the longest chapter that I have written so far but I don't know if it was worth my time. So, please review and let me know. Thanks!**


	5. There for you

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. I know it was mostly jemily fluff but I wrote it anyways. **

**By the way, in the last chapter I wrote that Mike and Kevin were fighting about who the greatest ranger was. So I was wondering who you guys consider the greatest ranger. Let me know and please review, it makes my day!**

**Another very important thing- I am not very good in writing fight scenes, not well with the details, so please excuse me. Sorry!**

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed, the rangers continued fighting the evil nighloks and protecting the city. It was their daily routine, training, fighting evil monsters, more training and so on. So everything was pretty normal. However it was not the same for Jayden.

Jayden knew that something was wrong with him.

He was more cheerful, he now smiled more, sometimes even crack a joke or two, and he was now more open to his teammates. In fact he started going out with his friends more often too.

And Emily…he loved spending time with her. There was something between them, something beautiful, he didn't know what but it made him happy.

Of course when they fought with the evil nighloks he still was the best… but now his life was not about fighting evil monsters anymore.

* * *

It was Sunday. The rangers were training in the Shiba house when the gap sensor went off.

"Rangers, there is a sign of nighlok activity in the market area; go, go, go," Mentor Ji hollered.

The rangers at once rushed to the market area.

"Go go samurai," they yelled simultaneously and started battling the vicious nighlok and moogers.

The nighlok bellowed,"Rangers, get ready for your end."

He raised his weapon and pointed towards the rangers. The rangers fell to the ground face-flat as moogers started attacking them.

"You take the moogers and I will handle the nighlok," Jayden ordered the rest of the rangers.

Jayden took out his fire smasher and started firing towards the nighlok. But it had no affect on the nighlok and he attacked Jayden with his own weapon. Jayden fell head first into the ground but he got up and attacked with his fire smasher again.

This time his advance weakened so Jayden took his chance and drew his sword, but suddenly he noticed a mooger advancing towards Emily from behind. However Emily was unaware of its advances so he yelled "Emily…" and ran towards her. He pushed her from the mooger's way and as a result, the mooger attacked him instead.

"Ahhh…" he gave a deafening cry and crashed to the ground.

The nighlok, watching Jayden fall, laughed mechanically and outcried, "There goes your red ranger… This fight would be boring without him so I will see you later, you losers."

And as he vanished the other rangers ran towards a now de-morphed Jayden.

* * *

Jayden was brought to the Shiba house immediately. Since the injury was a severe one, he lost his consciousness on the way. He was now put to bed… while the rangers were explaining about the mishap to Mentor Ji.

"Sorry, Mentor Ji, it was my fault. I did not see the mooger behind me. Jayden got injured because of me,"

Emily spoke, teary-eyed.

"No Emily, it was not your fault. Don't blame yourself," spoke Mike, fiercely.

"Yes Emily, Mike is right. It wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt Jayden," Mia consoled her.

"But he is hurt because of _me_. He is on _that _bed because of _me_. So don't tell me it wasn't my fault." And as she said, she ran outside the Shiba house.

"Emily…" the rangers called and Mike was about to follow her when Ji stopped him, "Mike, give her some time. She will be okay."

* * *

Emily ran as far as she could.

All the time that she had spent with Jayden was coming back to her. His smile, his eyes, his warm nature; everything about him was tormenting her.

She stopped shortly in her tracks as she realized that she had reached the park; the same park where they talked and laughed _that _day.

So Emily slowly walked towards the bench and took out her flute. She closed her eyes and started playing.

"_Why, Jayden__, why? Why do you always have to protect me? I should be in that bed and not you." _Emily thought miserably.

* * *

Emily returned to the Shiba house after an hour or two. Jayden was not yet awake.

"You know guys, my mom is in town, I promised to meet her up," Mia said, after some time.

Everyone looked at her and Kevin asked, incredulous, "Then why didn't you go?"

"I cannot leave Jayden like this and in fact, I wanted her to meet you guys too. You were supposed to come along."

Everyone became silent at once. After a while Antonio spoke up, "When is her return flight?"

"Today…at 8."

Now, it was Emily's turn to speak, "Mia, you just have a few hours left. Why don't you and the rest of the rangers, meet up with her. I will stay with Jayden."

All the rangers started protesting at once.

But just then Ji entered and complied, "Mia, Emily is right. Your mother has come to see you after such a long time. You and the rest of the rangers should go. Emily you too, I will take care of Jayden."

"No Mentor Ji, I am not going anywhere. Jayden is injured because of_ me_. He sacrificed himself for me, this is the least I can do for him," Emily spoke, adamant.

"Okay…if you guys are saying so. But the instance, Jayden wakes up, call me," Mia uttered.

The rangers got ready as Mia called up her mother.

"Hey mom, where are you staying... Yeah, I am really sorry mom… I will meet you up in fifteen…the rangers are coming along…okay, see you mom." She clicked her phone shut, and then looked towards Emily.

"I still feel guilty about leaving Jayden alone."

"You are feeling guilty? You can't imagine what _I_ am going through."

Mia knew that this discussion was over, so she and the rest of the rangers after checking on Jayden bid their farewells. Before leaving, however, Mike came up to Emily, "Emily, will you be okay?"

Emily replied calmly, "Yes Mike, I will be okay. I have to be…for Jayden. Now, go."

Mike gave a last glance towards her direction and left.

* * *

Jayden was sleeping soundly when Emily entered her room. She sat by his bed and kept her hand over his. His hair was messed so she ran her hand through his hair and straightened it. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so vulnerable. Who could have imagined that this guy could beat the hell out of monsters? She smiled a little at that.

She sat like there for over an hour. Sometimes she caressed his hand; sometimes she ran her hand through his hair.

After an hour, Jayden slightly stirred. He started murmuring inane things.

Emily controlled her smile and slowly shook him. He slowly, almost painfully opened his eyes.

The sight before Jayden stunned him. Emily was sitting close to him and she was looking at him with so much tenderness in his eyes that he wanted to reach out to her.

Emily was looking striking as always. Even in the daylight she did not look anything less than an angel.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she spoke softly.

He was drawn from his trance by her voice. He smiled at her.

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"Five hours," Emily stated simply.

"Five hours?," he jolted upright.

Emily placed her hands at his chest and pushed him into the bed as she said, "Jayden, lie down. You are hurt."

Jayden obeyed and lay down.

"First tell me, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Well, except for the throbbing in the head…I am feeling much better."

"Thank god…you scared us Jayden and mostly, you scared me." Emily replied, eyes brimming with tears.

This time, Jayden was not able to contain himself. He got up and cupped her face in his hands.

"I am so sorry…I did not-

But before he could say anything further, Emily placed her finger over his mouth and silenced him.

"It's not your fault, Jayden. It was _my_ fault. It was because of me that you are in this condition… God, why am I so clumsy?" Emily looked down, ashamed of herself.

Jayden lifted her face and saw her in the eyes.

"Emily, listen to me…it wasn't your fault. You did nothing. The mooger was going to attack you _from behind_, how were you supposed to know that?"

Emily had no answer for that. But after a while she spoke, "Jayden, why do you always have to protect me?"

Jayden was unable to form a coherent answer. How could he when she was looking at him with so much intensity in her eyes?

But finally he spoke, "Because…we are friends, teammates and I am your leader."

"Or maybe because, I am the weakest link of this team?" Emily asked, annoyed with herself, adding, "I always let you down."

Jayden could not control himself. He spoke up fiercely, "Emily _you are not weak_. You are the most noble, innocent and passionate samurai I have ever met."

Emily looked up and saw that his eyes were blazing with so many emotions. It was like he was trying to convey with his eyes.

And before they realized what they were doing, they leaned towards each other; eyes closed, heart hammering wildly. Their lips tantalizingly close, almost touching-

But then they heard Ji's footsteps.

Emily quickly jumped back and Jayden withdrew his hands from her face.

And Ji entered with a bowl of soup.

"I am glad that you are okay." He smiled at Jayden.

"I got some soup ready for you," Ji was saying.

But Jayden was not listening to him, he was looking at Emily. Their eyes were locked with each other.

_If only Ji hadn't come-_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, you want to hit me. But patience… happy things come to those who are patient. **

**The next chapter is full of jemily cuteness. Even Ji would be gone… but no promises! **


	6. Alone

**Hi everyone! I know, I know, it took me a while to update. But in my defense I am gonna say-network problems. Yes, network problems. In fact, I uploaded this chapter from cyber café. So… for my extra efforts, please review! **

**Without further ado, here is chapter 6.**

* * *

"_Well, this is awkward," mused Jayden. _

It was 4 o'clock; exactly one hour had passed since Mentor Ji had excused himself to get some work done.

Jayden had finished his soup within half an hour and now, he was playing with his zord on his bed.

While Emily… was not being Emily- she had been quiet since the moment Ji had entered Jayden's room. She did not speak a word even when he left. It was so unlike her that Jayden was really starting to worry.

Emily finally got up- only to bring her laptop.

After a minute, she returned, resumed her position beside Jayden's bed and started typing furiously.

"_I knew this was wrong. What I was thinking? Kissing E__mily? I have never kissed a girl before. Oh, god! What did I do? I ruined our friendship. Now, she doesn't even want to talk to me. Even worse, she doesn't even want to see my face," _Jayden was mulling.

He was in a deep trance. So, when Emily called him, he did not reply.

Finally, Emily shook him and Jayden looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Jayden, are you there?" she asked.

"I-uh-I-sorry-What were you saying… Sorry, I think I zoned out," Jayden replied sheepishly.

"You what…well forget it…I was saying, why didn't you ask about the whereabouts of the rest of the rangers?" Emily asked, mildly amused.

Jayden looked at Emily with surprise as he said, "Yeah…you are right. I totally forgot about them. Where are they?"

Emily looked at Jayden for a long time. Then, shaking her head, she went back to typing; however her mocking smile was another story.

"What? I was _hurt_ and that too on my head. I am bound to have side-effects," Jayden simply stated.

Seeing Jayden pout, Emily could not control herself any longer. She laughed a rich, melodious laughter. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

She continued laughing as he stared at her, mesmerized. He could not take his eyes off of her.

When Emily noticed that he was staring, she stopped laughing and subconsciously snuck a wayward lock behind her ear.

Jayden, noticing her apparent discomfort, looked away.

He wanted to ask her about their almost kiss but he felt that she would be uncomfortable…So he remained silent.

He was glad that at least she was talking again.

* * *

"You still didn't tell me where the rest of the team is," Jayden asked, after some time.

Emily closed her laptop and put it on his bed as she spoke, "Oh _that- _well Mia's mom is in town only for today and as she wanted to meet the rangers, she invited them to her place."

And before Jayden could say something, she added, "The rangers were reluctant to leave you in this condition especially Mia, but- Oh no I had to call Mia. She asked me to call her as soon as you wake up. I totally forgot... I think I need to call Mike too," saying this she ran towards her room.

* * *

After 15 minutes, she returned to Jayden's room and flumped in her chair.

She looked at Jayden and smiled. He smiled back. They were quiet for a moment before Jayden spoke, "What did Mia say?"

"Well, she said that she was glad to know that you were okay. But…she did scold me for not calling before. She and the rest of the team were worried about you, you know," she looked away.

But before she could speak any further, Jayden asked, hesitantly, "And Mike? What did he say?"

She did not know why he was asking about Mike but she told him, nonetheless, "He asked if I was okay. I mean, I was really upset 'about-you-saving-me-and-getting-hurt' thing. I did not take it well. So he was concerned."

Jayden felt a pang of jealousy; maybe, because Mike was there for Emily when he wasn't or maybe because he too cared for Emily.

So he asked her again, "Do you…do you like Mike?"

To say Emily was surprised would be an understatement.

She was completely taken aback by his question, "I-uh-no…no, I mean he is a sweet person, and he cares about me a lot, but no, I don't like him _that way_. He is like Serena to me, you know, like a big brother?"

Jayden did not know why, but he felt relieved to know that.

"_Seriously, Jayden, what is happening to you? First the kiss and now you are feeling jealous? Something is wrong with you, very wrong," _Jayden thought to himself.

* * *

"Emily, can I practice, _now_? I am feeling much better. I am simply wasting my time sitting on my bed and doing nothing," Jayden whined- for the fifth time.

Emily who was now reading a book on how to become a good samurai gave him a pointed look.

"Jayden Shiba, you are hurt. Do you understand, _hurt_? I know you are just pretending to be okay. I was there. I saw you fall. You are not in any position to move a muscle… Seriously, if you don't practice then will you die or something?" she sighed.

"But I am wasting my time. A good samurai never wastes time."

"Jayden, I know you and sometimes Kevin too, take your samurai duties way too seriously. Just enjoy the break, okay? You never know when the nighlok will attack the city. So, preserve your strength. I don't think we will be able to beat the nighlok or the moogers without you."

Then, she added, "Here, take this medicine, it will ease the pain," and along with the medicine gave him a glass a water.

"Thank you…what would I do without you?" saying this, he took the medicine from her.

Her insides fluttered as his hand brushed hers.

* * *

Suddenly, she started laughing.

Jayden, self consciously, ran his hand over his clothes.

"What's funny, Emily?" he enquired.

"Nothing, nothing," she answered in between the laughs.

"Seriously, what is it?" Jayden had his 'I-am-your-leader-don't-mess-with-me' look.

"You know Jayden; I like the new you, who is open, sometimes carefree and careless too... as compared to the old Jayden who is always serious and acts as if he has all the burden on his shoulders," Emily countered.

Jayden was surprised at her remark but he chose to ignore it.

"Emily…"

"Okay, okay…what's funny is that you still have food struck in the corner of your mouth."

"Oh…" was all he could manage before Emily was at his side with a handkerchief.

She slowly, very slowly, wiped the hanky at the corner of his mouth.

The moment froze. Their eyes were locked with each other, their breaths coming in short, pained gasps, their heartbeats accelerating.

And then, before they knew it, they closed the distance and their lips crashed.

It was a sweet kiss, a tender one. It was everything a first kiss should be.

Jayden's hands rested at Emily's waist whereas Emily's hands were fisted on his shirt.

The kiss continued for a few moments before the need for air separated them.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and found Jayden gazing at her.

"It was amazing," Jayden gushed.

A blush appeared on Emily's cheeks.

And then on cue, her phone rang; she rushed to get it, before turning to look at him for the last time.

When Emily was gone, Jayden sunk back into his bed. His thoughts, swirling around their first kiss…_his first kiss_.

The feel of her lips was….too much, too much. He subconsciously touched his lips and smiled.

Then his gaze landed on his sword… and his smile faded.

He remembered his actual purpose. He remembered…

_His secret…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, to be honest, I did not plan to write this but it just happened. Perhaps, its already six chapters, they kinda needed the kiss to heat up the next few chapters. **

**Anyways, in this chapter I used a particular dialogue from my favorite show- Castle. So, no copyright infringement, please. Any castle fan, who is reading this fic, will see it. **


	7. It must be love

**Hello everyone, I am back with chapter 7. However, let me warn you, it gets angsty now that Jayden has realized he has feelings for Emily. And being Jayden, he is fighting it. But please don't try to strangle me in your dreams 'cause it will all be worth it in the end. **

**Oh, and I really wanna thank all those who reviewed. You all are truly amazing people, because not only are you bearing with me but praising my amateur writing skills as well. You rock!**

* * *

Emily knew that something was wrong as soon as she stepped into Jayden's room.

He was nowhere to be seen.

"_Maybe he needed to go to the washroom,"_ she thought.

But when even after 10 minutes he did not return, she decided to look for him.

She searched the living room, the practice area, the kitchen…everywhere. "Except…" and she rushed outside.

She looked around and saw that he was sitting on the bench. He looked like he was in a deep thought. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes were closed. It was as if he was going through some inner conflict. Even more stranger was the fact that he had his sword clasped in his hand.

She walked to where he was sitting, sat beside him and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jayden," she whispered.

Jayden slowly opened his eyes, but instead of the calm ocean blues, she could see stormy clouds.

"Jayden what's wrong?" she enquired.

Jayden did not reply, instead he stood up. But Emily could make out that even the simple process of standing up caused pain to him, acute pain.

Emily was quickly by his side.

"Jayden, come with me. You need rest," she urged.

But this time also she was met with silence.

Jayden raised his sword but as he did, he experienced a searing pain. He immediately fell on his knees.

"Jayden!" Emily gasped. She instantly was at his side and helped him to get up.

"I am fine, Emily," he practically growled.

Emily was taken aback. This was not the Jayden that she knew.

This was not the Jayden she…liked? Loved?

However, before she could do anything else, Mentor Ji came running towards them.

"Jayden, what are doing here? Why aren't you in your room, having rest?" Ji was very angry.

Before Jayden could speak, Emily came to his rescue, "Mentor, he just wanted to take some fresh air."

"Whatever the reason be, but he should not be out of his bed... Though there were no bruises, he fell hard to the ground… and because of the impact his back suffered internal injury. For full recovery, he needs rest… at least for 2 days."

"Two days? But I cannot rest even for a second. The nighloks can attack the city anytime. My team will need me," Jayden spoke for the first time.

"But you cannot help them like this, Jayden. You need to be in your best health to fight."

Jayden gave an imperceptible nod, took his sword from Emily and started walking inside.

Ji sensed that something was wrong. Jayden never behaved this way. Never… He saw Emily helping Jayden and guessed that she might know.

"_I will ask her later,"_ he thought and went after them.

* * *

Emily helped Jayden on his bed and handed him a glass of water. Jayden drank the water in one gulp. He quietly handed her the glass and lay on his bed. He turned his face on the other side.

"Jayden, what's wrong? Why are you behaving this way? Did _I_ do something?" Emily was pleading with him.

But like before, he did not reply.

She sighed. "If you need something, call me, I will be in my room," and saying this, she left.

* * *

Emily was in tears. She was so happy a while ago. Jayden had comforted her, laughed with her, smiled at her and… kissed her. It was the best moment of her life, the happiest moment. She thought that he also felt the same way about her, that they had a future together. But she was wrong.

"_You are a fool, Emily! You don't deserve someone as perfect as Jayden. You are too weak and clumsy... Jayden has finally realized that... that kiss, that was nothing, it just happened by chance. It's your fault, just your fault,"_ she had reached her room by then.

As soon as she went inside, she started crying. She could not contain herself anymore. She always knew that they could never be together. He was perfect, too perfect. He was fearless, tough, strong, yet compassionate, caring and loving. But things had changed between them. She felt that there was a wonderful thing between them. She felt that there was some hope.

"_But I was wrong, so wrong," _she whimpered.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening. The rangers after dropping Mia's mother in the airport were walking towards the Shiba house.

"You know Mia, your mother is a great cook," Kevin stated after some time.

"I know. I have inherited her genes," Mia grinned.

Kevin made a grossed out face as he said, "I wish…"

"What did you say…" and Mia started chasing him.

"I meant…you are better than her," Kevin shrieked while running.

Mike and Antonio just laughed at them. Then, Mike asked him, "Hey Antonio, is it just me or Mia has become murderous nowadays?"

Antonio looked at Mike for a long time. Then finally he said, "No it's just you..." and started walking.

* * *

The rangers laughed and joked all the way. As soon as they entered the Shiba house, they were greeted by Mentor Ji.

"Rangers I assume you all had a fun time?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Mia's mother was a wonderful host," they chimed as Mia smiled.

"Okay, then, the dinner will be ready within an hour, I think you should change," saying this Ji started walking away.

As he was leaving, Mia called, "Mentor, is Jayden awake? Can we see him?"

"Sure," Ji replied.

And so the rangers went into Jayden's room to check on him. He was already awake.

"Hey Jayden, how are you?" Antonio asked.

"I am fine," Jayden gave a tight lipped smile. "And how was your evening?"

All the rangers spoke up together and started chatting with him.

Eventually, Mia noticed that Emily wasn't there. So she asked Jayden, "Hey Jayden, where's Emily?"

"She is in her room," he replied, after a while.

"Okay," Mia said and excused herself.

As the rangers were chatting, Antonio noticed that the usual glow in Jayden was missing. He looked like he was very tired and that he was worried about something. But he did not want to bring it up just then.

"_I will speak to him, later. Something is worrying Jayden,"_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Mia had reached her room. She knocked at the door but when Emily didn't answer, she opened it and went inside.

She saw that Emily was soundly sleeping. She quietly shook her and called her name. It was then that she noticed that Emily had been crying. Her cheeks were still moist.

"_Why was she crying?" _she wondered and shook her again.

Finally, Emily stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and got up.

"Hey Mia," she smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"What's wrong, Emily? Why were you crying?" Mia asked her with a look of concern in her eyes.

Emily shrugged her off, "Oh, it was nothing." But Mia could make out that she was lying.

"Emily, I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." She crossed her arms, adamant to know the truth.

Emily tried a lot to convince Mia that everything was right, but it was in vain. Ultimately, Mia gave up and spoke gently, "Em, I am your best friend. You can trust me...I can't see you cry."

Hearing this, Emily could not control herself any longer. She hugged Mia fiercely and sobbed, "M-ia, Ja-y-y-den, he is- he is not talk-king to-to me-e-e."

Mia pulled back, "What?" and Emily told her everything.

What she didn't know is that someone had overheard their conversation...

* * *

Mike was furious...

Minutes before, he had excused himself when neither Emily nor Mia had returned. He was wondering what was taking them so long and so, he went up to their room to call them.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard Emily speaking in between tears, "Mia, I don't know why but Jayden..." her voice broke down. It was enough for Mike. Emily was crying and somehow Jayden was responsible for it.

Therefore, now he was walking towards his room.

Jayden was talking to Kevin and Antonio when he entered his room, "Jayden what did you do?" Kevin and Antonio were stunned. Jayden looked like he had no idea what Mike was talking about.

So, Mike yelled, again, "Emily is crying Jayden and I think it is because of _you_. So tell me what did you do?" Mike pointed a finger at him.

Jayden averted his gaze and remained silent.

This infuriated Mike even more, he fisted his hand on his collar, "Jayden either you start talking or..."

"Mike!" Emily and Mia had heard the commotion and had reached Jayden's room by then.

"Mike what do you think you are doing?" Emily rushed towards them. By that time, Kevin and Antonio had pulled Mike away from Jayden.

"Jayden, are you alright?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I don't believe this Emily. He hurt you, you were crying because of him and still you are concerned about his well being," Mike was appalled.

Emily spoke in a chilly manner, "MIKE, it's none of your business. I can handle my problems. There is no need to create a scene."

"But Em..."

However, Emily did not want to hear a thing. Mike understood that it was the end of the conversation and so, he stormed away. Mia and Kevin were second to follow. Antonio realized it was his cue to leave next, so he too walked away.

Only Emily and Jayden were left in the room. Jayden was avoiding her gaze, so she went towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am really sorry, Jayden. It was because of me..." her breath hitched.

Jayden looked at Emily for the first time and observed that she indeed was crying. So he placed his hand on her face, hesitatingly, "Emily, please don't cry. Don't waste your tears on me, I don't deserve it." He grabbed her hand which was at his shoulder and squeezed it, "I think you should leave too."

Emily started to go away but before going, she looked at him for the last time and then, she was gone.

As soon as she was gone, Jayden buried his face in his hands and spoke softly, "I am sorry Emily. I am very sorry. I needed to hurt you, I needed to push you away because I cannot lose you too...I cannot lose you too like my father..."

_"I love you, Emily..._"

* * *

**A/N: It took me ages to write this chapter. I wanted to get the feelings, the inner turmoil right. I don't know if I succeeded or not. **


	8. Complicated

**Hey guys! I am back with the next chapter. I am really, really sorry for the long wait. I had been very busy this week, what with my studies and all, plus my muse had also gone for a stroll. **

**But finally, here it is…I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jayden was practicing symbol power when Antonio went up to him.

"Hey Jayden, can we talk?"

Jayden was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Sure…what do you wanna talk about?"

"Um…let's go to your room," saying this, Antonio started walking towards Jayden's room, while the other rangers eyed them.

Jayden followed quietly, apprehensive about Antonio's actions.

Finally when they reached his room, Antonio beckoned Jayden to sit.

Mustering up courage, he looked Jayden in the eye and blurted out, "You are in love with Emily."

It was not a question. It was a statement. Jayden was completely thrown off track. He just stared blankly at him, unsure how to proceed. In that instant, all his buried feelings came to the surface, and he could not help but ponder about the events of the last two months.

[][][]

He, as predicted by Mentor Ji, recovered within 2 days of complete bed rest. There was a faint bluish mark on his back but it was now hardly visible. Thankfully, the city was also quiet for those two days, except for a minor moogers' attack- but it was nothing that his ranger team could not handle.

Though he was back, fit and healthy, the atmosphere was still gloomy in the Shiba house. Emily hardly talked to Mike after that day and Mike in turn, was riled with him. And top it all, he was still being a jerk to Emily.

He felt revolted with himself for hurting Emily, for not talking to her, but there was no other way. Just the mere presence of Emily tormented him. He had to work very hard to put a lid on his feelings for her… He was damaged and Emily deserved better.

Of course, because of all this mess, their dynamo as a team was affected. Lately, they were barely managing to win. However, he realized that as the leader of the team, he could not let his personal issues come in between his ranger duties. So, at least, on the battle field he made sure that they worked as a team.

As time passed, things were finally getting normal for them, for him- training, practicing symbol power, more training, fighting moogers… but deep down there was a void. Deep down, he missed Emily. He missed those smiles, those "good nights" and "good mornings", those eye locks… everything. But of course, he would never admit it, not even to himself.

[][][]

When Jayden did not reply for a long time, Antonio sighed, exasperated, "C'mon amigo! You know you are in love with Emily. Accept it already!"

This time, Jayden replied, glaring at him, "I am not in love with anyone."

"Really? So Jayden, tell me, why are you not speaking with her for the last two months? Or why did you kiss her in the first place?"

At the last sentence, Jayden's eyes shot up as he replied, almost inaudibly, "How do you know?"

Antonio realized that he spoke too much. But he continued, nonetheless, "Well, Emily told Mia, Mia told Kevin, and Kevin told me."

"Does Mike know about it?"

"Actually, he was the second one to know about it," noticing the confused frown on Jayden's face, he quickly added, "He had overheard Mia and Emily's conversation."

"Huh…that will explain why he is so furious at me," Jayden mused.

"Anyways, the point is not that, the point is- you are in love with Emily and god knows why, but you are fighting it."

Jayden groaned inwardly, _"How does he know? Is it that obvious?" _

Realizing that he had pressed home an advantage, he plowed on, confident, "Jay, Emily is a wonderful girl. She really cares about you. And you are certainly protective about her. You were always so mature, so responsible ... but after _she_ came you started looking more like your age, less burdened, more happy. _She_ did that to you Jay. Man, I didn't see you so much as laugh in the last 2 months. So, don't tell me that it doesn't bother you to see her heart-broken… Don't tell me that it's not love."

Once again, Jayden was left speechless by his friend.

Antonio, who was standing, now sat by his side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Antonio, you don't understand… It is complicated. I don't even know if she likes me. Plus, even if she does and we do get together, it will distract me from my fight."

Antonio glared at Jayden and pointed his finger, accusingly, "First of all Jayden, it's not just your fight. It is _our fight_. And secondly, do you think keeping a lid on your feelings is doing you any good? Do you think by not talking to her, you can get rid of your feelings…Jayden, it's not that simple. You cannot just stop loving a person. It's impossible."

Jayden knew that Antonio was right. But there is no other way. There never was.

"I don't want to let my father down, Antonio. Forgetting about his sacrifice, leading life like it is a joy ride will be dishonoring his memory." _What about my secret?_ He added mentally.

Antonio got up, ready to leave his room, "You know what Jayden? I give up. It's your life. You can do whatever you want. You want to deny your feelings for Emily, fine, I don't care. As a friend, I can only advice you. But at least spare us… we are fed up of juggling our time between you, Mike and Emily."

Saying this he banged the door of his room. But as soon as he did this, the gap sensor went off.

All the rangers rushed to the living room where Ji was inspecting the map.

Emily was standing beside Mia. Her eyes looked bloodshot and swollen. _She was again crying, _Jayden noticed. This was maybe the hundredth time in the past two months that he felt disgusted with himself.

"There is a sign of nighlok activity in the Spring avenue street," Ji stated, causing Jayden to tear way his gaze from Emily.

He nodded once at Mentor and the rangers rushed outside to save another day.

* * *

The moogers, as usual, were making a chaos. As soon as the rangers reached the site, they quickly morphed and started fighting the moogers.

"Ha, ha, ha…rangers you are just in time," Papyrux laughed, devilishly.

"What has Xandred planned for today?" Mike exclaimed and went for the nighlok.

Jayden, sensing that Mike might need his help took out his fire smasher and attacked the ugly, wicked nighlok.

But Papyrux was quick, he ducked his attack and counter attacked him. This time Mike aimed his forest spear on him. It struck him but the impact was minimal. Now, both red and green attacked with their spin swords. The nighlok fell face first while the other rangers joined them, finishing their battle with the moogers. All the rangers stood side by side while Jayden summoned the Beetle Cannon.

"Your days are over, you monster," hollered Jayden and pulled the trigger.

The nighlok was instantly reduced to ashes but in the next moment he was as huge as a whale. "Hey rangers, guess what? I am back," he again gave his devilish laugh.

"Why does it happen always?" whined Kevin.

However not wasting another second the rangers assembled their Beetlewing Battlezord. The fight lasted for nearly 15 minutes and finally the Nighlok was gone.

"Victory is ours." With this, the rangers gave each other high-fives.

* * *

The rangers were back in the Shiba House, having their lunch. Emily and Jayden were the last ones on the table.

Jayden every once in a while was sneaking glances at Emily.

Emily was almost over and was about to get up when Jayden grabbed her hand. She looked at Jayden in askance.

Even the simple action of holding her hand sent a shiver down his spine, so he slowly removed his hand and fixed her in his gaze.

"Hey Emily," he began, looking around to make sure there was no one, "um…I-uh…you did well today." He said standing up.

Jayden mentally gave himself a slap. He intended to tell Emily that she should stop crying…for him. But instead he ended up saying this.

However, Emily gave him a small smile. It was the first time Jayden had spoken to him in the last 2 months.

"Thank you," saying this, she turned around and the next moment she found herself falling towards the ground. It happened all so fast, that it barely registered that she had stopped mid-flight. Strong arms were secured around her waist. Her own hands were wound around his arms. The unexpected contact sent butterflies in her belly and left her breathless. In fact, Jayden was hardly breathing.

They stayed like that for an infinite moment, before Jayden was helping her on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

She was too breathless to answer. Seeing his concern for her, an unknown want flared deep down. She did not want anything but to stay like that in his arms… forever.

Finally, finding her voice, she mumbled, "Thank you" and hastily made her exit.

Jayden looked after the door for a long time. At last, when his heart rate had slowed down and his breathing had become normal, he grabbed his plates and made his way to the kitchen.

He was lost in his own thoughts- so when Mike came he did not see him and inadvertently bumped into him. "Hey Mike," he muttered looking up, hoping that today's teamwork would ease things between them.

"Hey," Mike replied, cautiously. There was an awkward silence between them. So, Jayden, taking it as a cue to leave continued towards the kitchen.

However, before Jayden could go, Mike called him.

"Jayden, do you have a minute?"

Jayden was pleasantly surprised that Mike wanted to talk to him. But the relief vanished as soon as he realized that it might be another inquisition.

"_First Antonio and now Mike? Antonio is my best friend and still it was bad enough. Now what does big brother Mike want?" _Still he walked towards him, kept his plates and looked at him curiously.

Taking a deep breath, Mike started, "I am sorry, Jayden, really sorry," now he was speaking faster, "For the last two months, I was being a jackass to you…You are a good leader Jayden and a good friend. You always have our backs… Today, I don't think I would have defeated the monster without you_… _Emily was right. Whatever problems are there between you two, I am no one to interfere or judge for that matter. It indeed is none of my business." Saying this, he simply stood there, guilt evident on his face.

Jayden always believed that actions speak louder than words, so instead of saying anything, he simply hugged him. Mike was initially taken aback, but then he too was hugging Jayden enthusiastically.

"We are even," Jayden gave a wide grin as they made their way outside, laughing and grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, so this was it for today. But I promise to update soon, and by soon, I mean very, very soon, if and only if I get plenty of reviews. I know its bribing but you see when people review, I am happy and when I am happy I write more often. So, please review. **

_Sneak peek to the next chapter:__ The rangers hatch a plan to get Jayden and Emily to become friends again, a fight- but not with moogers, an escape from security guards and finally some amazing jemily fluff. _


	9. Plans Part 1

**Hey guys, I am back. (Please don't pelt me with stones or tomatoes or eggs!) I know that I should have updated like a century ago, but what to do? This week has been real frustrating one for me, what with the school reopening and my exams starting. Not only you, but my muse was also constantly nagging me to write and glaring at me too, but being the procrastinator that I am, I had no option but to delay. By the way, a big thanks to all of you who reviewed. I guess the bribing thing worked. *smirks***

* * *

"WHAT!"

Everyone, from Mia, Kevin and Antonio (except Emily, who was in her room) stared incredulously at Mike and Jayden as they waltzed in the living room, talking and grinning at each other. They walked towards the wide eyed rangers, who were sitting in the living room and enjoying their usual game, and took their places. Seeing their reactions, both Mike and Jayden smirked.

"So uh… you two… um… are uh… friends again?" Mia asked, looking uncertainly at Jayden and Mike.

Mike looked innocently at Mia and shrugged, "Were we fighting?"

Then, he and Jayden started laughing. Mia, initially, glared at them but then she smiled.

All the five of them shared a group hug and after a painfully long time, the resonating sound of laughter rang at the Shiba house.

* * *

It was 4 in the evening. Emily was still in her room, probably sleeping or god-knows-doing-what while the rest of the rangers were still playing the game.

Though Antonio was happy, relieved even, to see his friend behave normally, he could not help but notice that Jayden was being…a little too happy.

Maybe it was an attempt (a feeble one) to show him that he did not care about Emily; that pushing her away from himself did not bother him or to prove him wrong about 'you are in love with Emily' thing and 'you did not smile for the last 2 months' thing. Well, whatever the reason was, he could not lie to himself, at least not to him.

"_And I know just the right thing to do,"_ Antonio thought, mentally patting himself for such an amazing idea.

"Hey, Antonio, you lost the game," Mia called cheekily, distracting Antonio from his musings.

"Oh no," Antonio shrieked a second later, and he was back to being… well… Antonio.

* * *

"You know, this Jayden Emily thing has done some serious damage… to me," Antonio feigned pity on himself.

Mia just rolled her eyes as Mike and Kevin shook their heads…

The rangers, sans Jayden and Emily, were walking towards the beach. The city was quiet for some time and they, for once, were glad for the break. But they knew that all good things always came to an end, therefore they decided to make the best out of it.

They wanted Jayden and Emily to accompany them too, but of course, they had refused. Jayden was as usual busy with his 'training' whereas Emily had finally,_ finally_ come out her room but she too had excused herself saying that she needed to talk to her sister Serena. Though the rangers knew that both were making lame excuses so that they did not have to face each other, they still remained silent and conceded to their wishes.

Since Jayden and Emily hadn't accompanied them, Antonio thought it would be the best time to include the other rangers too in his plan.

But first… he needed to get their attention.

"Guys, I am serious. I mean, look at me. Do I look the kind of person who gives advice to people?"

This time, he got amused looks from his friends as Kevin slightly shook his head.

"Exactly! And still, I gave a full 30 minutes lecture to Jayden about… you know… how he was being a jackass…it feels like centuries since I had some fun...ah, good old days." He looked nostalgically towards the sky.

Mia simply rolled her eyes and looked at the other guys, "Ignore him guys, he's being goofy… but he does have a point… we need to do something about this Jayden-Emily thing."

Kevin interceded, "But haven't we already tried everything?"

Antonio peeked at them out of the corner of his eyes and interjected quickly, "Not everything, amigo… I have a plan."

At this, Mia, Kevin and Mike groaned.

"Hey! Not every plan I make is useless, I am 100% sure that it will work," Antonio mock saluted himself.

"Okay fine, we will hear you out… but…"

"But if you don't like the plan, you can discard it, no prob."

And so, Antonio told them the plan.

* * *

The plan was pretty simple.

They had to convince Jayden and Emily to go the mall with them (that was the toughest part), then after making sure that they were in the clothes section, they had to somehow lock them in the trial room and then… flee.

Simple. Logical.

When the rangers heard the plan, they were mortified, but after Antonio explained them that, if Jayden and Emily talked, without getting a chance to escape, they will again become friends (_"or maybe lovers", _Antonio added mentally), and the rangers complied.

Mike who was quiet for a long time, finally spoke, "I don't know guys… it doesn't seem right."

At this, all the rangers looked at him with puppy dog eyes and gave him pleading looks.

"Okay, okay, jeez, you guys don't ever look at me like that… fine, I am in," he shuddered, one last time and started walking faster.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

The rangers wanted to put their plan in action as soon as possible, before the situation further went south, therefore they decided that Thursday would be the perfect day.

Finally, it was Thursday.

Today was the day; the day which will decide their future… Okay, so Antonio was being a little too dramatic but hell it was important. They cannot screw this up.

It was 6 pm. It was time.

Antonio signaled Mike, Kevin and Mia. And they set to work.

Mia side-tracked Emily and took her in her room while Mike and Kevin handled Jayden.

As for Antonio… well, he simply relaxed... After all, the brilliant plan had been his.

_In Emily's room _

"Emily, I need to show you something, I recently got it from the mall…" Mia stopped midway, "Oh my god Emily, look at your clothes, they are so out of fashion," Mia exclaimed.

Emily, who was sitting on her bed, raised her eyebrows. Mia certainly was not the kind of person who talked fashion. So she frowned at her apparent change of behavior.

Oblivious, to Emily's reaction, Mia continued, "You definitely need some clothes. C'mon, I am taking you to the mall," Mia wandered around, took her purse and tugged at Emily.

Emily jerked at her feet and looked pointedly at Mia.

"Mia, I am not coming with you, okay?"

But Mia was not the one to accept defeat so quickly; she had a mission in hand.

"Oh c'mon Emily, it's just me and you."

But Emily still did not budge, so Mia used her ultimate weapon 'emotional blackmail'.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't consider me your friend anymore. That's why you cry in your room and always want to stay alone. I should have known. I don't mean anything to you," she pretended to look upset, and as a final touch, she managed to let a single tear escape.

It was all that was required for Emily to break down.

As she was about to turn around, Emily quickly grabbed her and muttered apologies to her.

"Fine, I will come… but just you and me… okay?" Emily pulled back.

"Yes…" Mia nodded and Emily went to change.

After 15 minutes she was ready. She wore simple yellow top, stone-washed jeans and slipped a pair of sneakers. She put on light make up and made a loose bun, locks of hair cascading her face.

When Emily got out of her room, she saw Mia talking on her phone. Seeing Emily walking towards her, Mia quickly stuffed the phone in her back pocket.

"Hey, who was that?"

"Um… my mom, she was telling me about her road trip."

"Oh-okay"

"C'mon let's go, we are getting late." Mia took Emily's hand, (fearing she will run away any moment) and then, they were out of the Shiba house.

_Meanwhile _

"Hey Jayden, let's go to the mall tonight, I heard they are launching a new video game, I wanna buy it," Mike was jumping up and down.

Jayden, who was in his room, practicing symbol power, looked at Mike with something like annoyance, "Mike, take Antonio and Kevin with you. I am busy."

"I know Jayden you are busy, but c'mon man, it would be fun and _you_ definitely could use some fun."

"_Fun is the last thing on my mind,"_ Jayden thought.

"No Mike, you go, I will stay back."

Just then, Mike's phone rang.

Mike: Hey

Mia: Mike, Emily has agreed to come. Now it is your turn to convince Jayden.

Mike: I am trying… but the tiger is difficult to tame.

Mia: I don't care. We have a mission and we have to accomplish it any cost. Got it?

Mike: I don't know… what if the tiger gets mad and eats me alive?

Mia suppresses a giggle.

Mia: Then be it. By the way, you and Kevin, both were supposed to convince him. Where's he?

Mike: The chicken ran away, he feared his life, now I am supposed to confront the tiger alone.

Mia: C'mon Mike, Jayden won't kill you or something, at the most…

Mike: …At the most he can use his ninja skills and kick my ass.

Mia: Hey… Emily is coming. Call me at once when the tiger… I mean Jayden agrees.

With this, Mike clicked his phone.

Jayden was looking at Mike like he was crazy.

Finally, looking at him for a long time, he asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Uh… nothing…hey, I know what you are trying to do. Don't you dare to change the topic." Mike looked accusingly at him.

He also added, "By the way, the girls are _not_ coming. So _you_ have to come."

Jayden raised his hands in defeat. He knew it was no use fighting Mike and perhaps the girls were not coming too. So it could not hurt.

"Fine, but give me 5 minutes."

Mike's face lightened as if he had won a lottery.

"Sure, me and the guys will be waiting outside." Saying this, he sauntered out of his room and dialed Mia at once.

"Hey Mia, we are coming."

* * *

Mia and Emily were already in the clothes section, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friends.

Antonio caught her glance and signaled her.

"Hey Emily, this looks gorgeous, why don't you try it, sweetie?" Mia cajoled her.

"_Seriously, what has gotten into Mia?"_ Emily wondered.

But she said nothing and as she turned around she bumped into Jayden. Jayden's hands instinctively were on her arms and for a moment they were lost in each other.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mia mock cried out, causing Jayden and Emily to drift apart.

"We had come to buy Mike's latest video game," Antonio replied coolly.

Everyone looked at Jayden and Emily as they shuffled awkwardly around each other.

"Well, what a coincidence! Me and Emily had come to do some clothes shopping."

"Of course, as if you girls can do anything else," Mike muttered.

Mia and Emily glared at him. "Says one who hardly buys anything other than video games?"

Looking at the rising tension, Jayden quickly jumped in, "Guys, guys, guys, relax. Let the girls stay here while we get Mike's game."

The four rangers gave each other worried looks.

Impulsively, Antonio seized Jayden and seeing this, Mia seized Emily. The next minute they were dragging both of them towards the changing room.

"What… what are you doing… leave me," Jayden and Emily shrieked simultaneously.

Seeing them struggle, Mike and Kevin too gave a hand.

"Sorry Jayden, but we had to do this," Antonio apologized and pushed both of them in the changing room.

As Jayden and Emily landed on their backs, they quickly rushed out of the trial room and bolted the door.

The fact that it was raining and that it was a weekday, only a few people were there. Plus they had made sure to dump them in the farthest changing room. So thankfully, no one had noticed.

"Jayden is going to kill me for this," Mike spoke timidly.

"Don't worry, you won't die alone, he's probably gonna finish me too," agreed Kevin.

With this, the rangers fled.

* * *

**A/N: I know the end was rather abrupt, but what to do, it is already like 2000 words. If I continued, it would probably be another 3000 words. So I had to end this. I am sorry, I promised to give you jemily goodness, but since this chapter is a two parter, technically, I am fulfilling my promise… Actually it's not my fault, I had entirely different plans for this chapter but as usual my muse interfered. *sighs* **

**And as I always say, please review. They mean a lot. I promise, that if you guys review, then the next part will be up by Thursday or Friday. So, pleaseeee review.**


	10. Plans Part 2

**Hey guys! I know it took me an awfully long time to upload the next part. And I am really, really sorry! Please forgive me?**

**As we proceed to the end of this fic, I would like to dedicate the last some installments to the people who touched my heart.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend Tina, who ****encouraged me always and tolerated my incessant ranting. ****Thanks Tina and this special chapter is for a special you!**

**Now, enjoy this part! **

* * *

Jayden and Emily were too shocked to process what happened. It took them a long while to realize that they were literally dragged and dumped into a trial room _by their friends_.

Not to forget, that the trial room was cramped. _Really_ cramped. Jayden stared at his own self in the floor length mirror.

As the shock settled in, it changed to awkward. They looked uneasily towards each other and somehow managed to stand. But because of the close proximity, and the fact that they were alone in an enclosed place, the atmosphere turned stifling.

Jayden clenching his fists muttered darkly, "I will kill Antonio, if I make out of here."

As he said, he peeked in her direction. And as usual, his heart beat spiked. _"Does she always have to look beautiful?"_ he asked himself.

He had no idea that he was affecting Emily in the same way.

[][][]

After spending 15 minutes in utter silence, Jayden decided that he needed to talk to Emily. Not _that talk_, of course, but about their current problem.

"Okay Emily, we need to think of a way to get out of here," Jayden spoke, business like.

Emily who was quiet for a long time, at last replied, "How?"

Jayden ran a hand through his hair. "How about this? We both bang the door and shout, maybe someone will listen?"

"I don't know, Jayden. This trial room is in the remote corner. I don't think our voice will carry that far."

Jayden, who was standing as far as possible from Emily, punched the mirror lightly in exasperation, as they lapsed into silence.

A few more minutes passed and none of them spoke. Suddenly, Jayden spoke up, "Our samurizers," and started rummaging his pockets.

Emily too did the same, but after a minute, realization hit them.

Their samurizers were gone.

[][][]

"I don't believe them," Emily mumbled under her breath.

Jayden and Emily, who were now sitting on the floor, their shoulders brushing, cursed the rangers. They looked at their images on the mirror. Their eyes met… but before it got uncomfortable, Jayden replied quickly, "Me too… But I must say, they did their homework… not only did they manage to put us in the remotest changing room, they also got rid of our samurizers."

Emily checked her watch. It was 8 o'clock.

"I wonder who came up with his silly plan." Emily crossed her arms, frustrated.

"I don't know, maybe Antonio?"

Emily turned towards Jayden, raising her eyebrows, "How so?"

"The fact that their plan is 'stupid' is reason enough for it to be Antonio."

Emily chuckled.

After a few moments, she spoke up again, "Jayden, how long do you think they will take, before they open this damn door?"

Jayden shrugged, "I don't know, maybe 2 hours…"

Emily stood up, infuriated. "I am not going to spend another minute in this cramped place." Saying this, she kicked hard on the door.

Jayden, who was taken by surprise, slowly got up and helped her.

"On the count of three. One…two…three…" both of them tried again.

But it was no use. The door was pretty strong.

They tried again and again and again… until they were very tired.

"I give up," Emily raised her hands in defeat.

Jayden stood there, trying to think of something.

"_It's not that bad, actually. Maybe after an hour or two, they themselves will open the door," _he thought.

But he was wrong, _so very wrong_.

The next minute the lights went off!

[][][]

Emily shrieked instantly, she groped for Jayden, trying to reach out to him… but she was met with darkness. Stark darkness.

She tried again. "Jayden?"

Finally two arms secured her sides and made her sit.

"Emily… I am here… relax, okay?" Jayden cajoled.

But he could make out that Emily was anything but relaxed. And it was justified too. After all, they were in some god-forsaken place, in blinding darkness where they couldn't even figure out their own hands and legs.

Emily, who was now breathing very rapidly, fisted her hands in his shirt.

Feeling her tense against him, Jayden's hand shot up at her face in his own accord. He cupped her cheeks lightly and whispered as softly as possible, "Emily… it's me… don't… don't be scared… just close your eyes…"

Emily obeyed and slowly, gradually her breathing evened out.

"Th-Thank you Jayden… I am really sorry… I am behaving rather stupidly." She paused, took a gulp of air and started again, "Actually, when I was 5, I had fallen into a hole. It was dark there, very dark. I heard my sister and my parents calling out for me. And I was so frightened… Thankfully, the hole wasn't that deep. My parents quickly found someone and he helped me out… Since that day, I always get a bit scared when it gets dark."

As she finished her story, Jayden could not contain himself any longer. He hugged her tightly. He just could not see Emily sad. So, he held her in his arms, trying to comfort her, soothe her.

They stayed like that for an infinite moment. Both were silent, the only sound was of their breaths and their beating hearts.

After some time, Jayden's limbs started to get numb. Therefore, he shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position. However, it startled Emily so badly that she tightened her grip on his shirt. It happened so fast that it caught Jayden off-balance. And before he could do something, he came crashing onto her.

His lips landed on her hair while his hands shot up to the mirror for support. Because of the momentum Emily's head hit the mirror as she lay trapped between Jayden's chest and the mirror.

Then, as if by some miracle, the lights came back!

[][][]

Emily squeezed her eyes tightly as the light blinded her. Finally, as she opened her eyes she found Jayden staring back at her.

And it was there. The force, the attraction, the charge, it was there. Nobody moved as they continued staring at each other.

And unknowingly, Emily's mind reeled back to their first kiss. She could still remember the feel of his lips against her.

It felt just the same this time. His lips hovering over her, uncertain, hesitant. The intermingling of their breaths. The growing anticipation. It seemed too familiar.

The need to feel him melt into her was so strong that her heart started hammering wildly. Her hands which had shifted to the nape of his neck (when did that happen?) were burning under the heat of his skin. The intensity of his gaze made her swoon.

It seemed that time had stopped. Everything seemed meaningless in this very moment. It was as if only they existed and no one else.

But suddenly someone opened the door. "Oh sweetheart why don't you…" a lady came barging into the trial room but her eyes widened as she looked at Emily and Jayden tangled into each other.

Emily blushed and Jayden turned a deep red. They jumped apart as if they were caught red handed making out with each other.

The lady looked from Jayden to Emily and smirked in their direction. "Nice choice of place. But next time, do close the door from inside too."

At this, the already embarrassed teenagers further blushed and quickly made their way out.

* * *

After walking in silence for several minutes, Jayden finally spoke, "So… you wanna go home?"

Emily, who seemed lost in her own world, slowly looked at him and nodded her head.

They had almost reached the exit of the mall when a guy bumped into Emily. Emily mumbled an apology and they continued walking. But before they were out, the guy whistled, "Hey chica! You got a nice little bum there!" He made a rude gesture with his hand as his friends laughed.

Emily chose to ignore him and continued walking. Suddenly she noticed that Jayden was not at her side. "Jayden?" she turned around and found Jayden rooted at the spot.

Emily rushed at Jayden's side and nudged at him, "Jayden what are you doing? C'mon…" but Jayden was not listening to her. His gaze was fixed on the guy who had made the snide comment. The gang was now laughing in union and walking towards one of the shops.

Jayden slowly took a step in their direction. Emily beseeched, "Jayden stop!" But he continued walking.

Emily ran and stood in front of him. "Jayden, let it be… let's get out of here."

Jayden looked at her and for the first time, Emily felt scared out of her wits.

[][][]

"Hey, you red haired jerk," Jayden yelled.

The gang stopped in the track as the red haired, tawny man looked back.

"Yes… I am talking to you, you jackass," Jayden growled at him.

The guy pinched the bridge of his nose and arrogantly walked in his direction "What do you want, stone face?"

Jayden held Emily's hand and pointed at her, "I want you to apologize to her… now!"

"Oh, she your girlfriend?" he looked at her direction, "What is a girl like you doing with this stone face?"

But Emily did not pay any attention to him. Her eyes were on Jayden. So much anger… so much protectiveness… she could make out each and every emotion playing on his face. Their joined hands sent a warm feeling in her stomach and just like that she was drawn to him.

"You still did not apologize to her." Jayden's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"For what? I simply said that I liked her bum… Girl, your boyfriend here is pretty boring. I will show you what real fun is. Meet me at night and I will show you what it feels like to be with a real man."

Now, Jayden was livid. He raised his hand to punch the guy but out of the corner of the eye he saw Emily slapping him hard across his face.

As both of them stood there transfixed, Emily replied coolly, "Just because I chose to ignore you, you thought that you can say whatever you like? Next time, make sure who you mess with, got it?"

She was about to turn on her heels when the other gang members came running at them.

The six 30 something guys along with their leader surrounded Jayden and Emily.

Jayden pushed Emily behind himself and ordered, "Emily, you stay out of it. I will handle them."

Emily jerked and standing in front of Jayden, she hissed, "Jayden if you fight, then I fight too or we not fight at all."

Jayden looked incredulously at her. "Emily they are not nighloks, plus we don't even have our suits."

"Whatever… he teased me and _I_ will teach him a lesson. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself." Saying this she rushed at the nearest man and kicked him hard on his gut while Jayden sighed and punched one of the guys on the face.

The goons came back but both Jayden and Emily ducked their move and kicked them on the shin. As they fell, the other goons attacked on them, but all the years of ninja practice enabled them to be faster than they were and this time too they ducked their attack and both in sync hit them on their chest.

The fight continued for another half an hour. Somehow in between the fight they had broken bottles, set the carpet on fire and wreaked havoc in one of the shops. The few people who were in the mall ran away to save their lives.

* * *

After half an hour, all the goons lay sprawled on the floor. Jayden and Emily smiled widely at each other and high-fived as Jayden commented, "Great work, Emily! I… you were right… I…"

She smiled warmly at him and bit her lip but suddenly her eyes fell on a cop rushing in their direction.

"Jayden, police!" she whispered urgently.

Jayden who was caught up in the moment looked alarmingly at her. "What do we do now?"

Without any warning, Emily snagged his hand and made a dash for the door. Seeing them run away, the cop chased them but Emily and Jayden were very fast. They quickly hid themselves behind the bushes.

The cop searched for them but they were nowhere to be found. So, cursing under his breath, he retraced his steps.

Emily and Jayden breathed a sigh of relief. They got out of their hiding place and flumped on a nearby bench.

Then, they looked at each other and without warning, started laughing their heads off. "Oh God… this is the most amazing thing…" Jayden said in between the laughs.

"I know… if the others knew what we did today…"

"I can so imagine tomorrow's headlines… power rangers attack innocent citizens and after setting a carpet on fire flee from police…even better, the protectors of law break the law… if they knew we were the power rangers…"

They sobered up after sometime, but then as they looked at each other, they again started laughing.

Nearby an ice cream van passed. Emily squealed like a little girl, and started jumping up and down. Jayden lips curled up in response.

"Ahhh" and Emily fell on the ground, clutching her heel.

Jayden was instantly at her side. He helped her on the bench and asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

To this, Emily replied, "I think I pulled a muscle." As Jayden touched her heels, she groaned in pain.

He slowly slid her jeans and removed her sneakers. Then, putting her foot over his leg, he gently massaged her heel.

Her insides melted under his touch. Heat flared and coursed through her body. The sensations which she was not aware of gripped her and made her crazy. Jayden was the first (and maybe the last guy too) who made her feel in a way that she never felt before.

She sat there stupefied like under some magic spell. Jayden continued twisting and turning her heel.

"Ouch…" Emily yelped.

Jayden shot an apologetic look. "Why don't you try to stand?"

Emily looked quizzically in his direction but obeyed nonetheless.

As she stood, her eyes shot up to him and she beamed at him. "Wow! What did you do? The pain is gone." And she danced and jumped in the soft falling showers.

"Oh no… ice cream!"

"You stay here; I will get you ice cream."

"Jayden my favorite fla-

Jayden while running, replied back, "I know… it's black forest!"

Emily was pleasantly surprised. She might have mentioned it sometime but the fact that he remembered squeezed her heart. She stood there biting her lip.

He got a black forest for her and a chocolate flavor for himself.

He handed it to her and she excitedly took it. Closing her eyes, she licked it and savored the feel of melting ice.

When she opened them, jayden had come a little too close to her. His pupils were dilated and his lips were parted. Looking at him, her breath quickened.

He whispered, huskily, "The ice-cream… it's stuck… in the corner of your…"

And in the next moment, he leaned a little and licked the ice-cream from the corner of her mouth... erotically... deliciously.

Emily moaned at the feel of his tongue and without knowing, turned in the direction of his mouth.

And their lips crashed.

Wild. Uncontrolled.

It spread like fire. Burning them.

It was so different from the last time. The last time they were hesitant, assessing how they fitted. But this time, they were confident. _This_ kiss was passionate in every sense.

Their hands travelled all over and finally settled in each other's hair. Emily ran her hands the way she always imagined in her dream.

They continued their exploration... before the need for air separated them.

Foreheads touching, Jayden whispered, "What are you doing to me Emily?"

Then as if on cue, it started raining harder.

Emily silently took his hand and they danced slowly in the pounding showers.

Jayden's arms encircled her waist and hers lay on his chest. Like that, they swayed to the rain.

Jayden's saner part shouted at him. Ordered him to run away. To stop. But Jayden was tired. Tired of running, of denying that he doesn't feel anything for the girl in his arms. Just tired.

They continued swaying. Emily's head on his chest, his hand at her back.

After what felt like centuries, Emily opened her eyes and stared intently at him, arms at his neck. Affection, tenderness, care, all swirled in her gaze.

Taking a gulp of air, she spoke softly, "Jayden, I think I am in lo-

But Jayden quickly pulled back, his saner mind finally getting the better of him.

"Em… I am sorry… this… this can't happen… I… I am very very sorry." Saying this, jayden put some distance between them and before turning away, glanced at her once- pain, hurt, grief-evident in his gaze.

And just like that, he was gone.

Emily stood there, unable to process what happened. Seconds away, she was in Jayden's arms. And then, as she was about to confess how she felt about him, he was… gone.

Emily fell on the ground and let her tears fall freely.

In between sobs she whispered brokenly, "My first love… my first love remained unfulfilled. Why, God? Why?"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write a detailed fight scene but it was almost 3000 words so I decided against it.**

**Anyways, please forgive me if you guys didn't like any part or found it a bit too cheesy. And yes, feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written till date so please... review? Coz when people review, it motivates me to write.**

**And that Emily liking Blackforest flavour was completely my idea. Frankly, I don't know what her flavour is?**

**And last, sneek peek for the next chappy:**

**Emily gets hurt, Jayden discloses his secret!**


	11. Secrets

**Hula guys! Before you start throwing all sorts of things at me, let me first apologise for the delay. I suffered from a temporary period of Writer's Block. Seriously!**

**Continuing with the ritual of dedication, this chapter is dedicated to EmilyJayden101 for her support and inspiration. This is for you dear. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Emily felt empty. She felt… hollow. It was as if a part of hers was taken, never to be returned again…All was left was a void, a void which was scratching the sides of her soul, longing, wanting, hoping to be filled.

Hope… yes, she had hoped against all hopes and now… and now, it hurt. It hurt so much that she wanted to cry…

till the hurt subsided…

till she felt numb...

* * *

"It's time, we should go back to the mall," Antonio spoke abruptly, checking his watch.

"Yeah, it's quite late. Maybe we can still persuade Jayden NOT to kill us?" Kevin looked up at his friends, sounding hopeful.

"Okay, then, let's go," Mia and Mike spoke simultaneously and the rangers after paying their bill rushed out of the restaurant.

* * *

_At Shiba House_

Jayden appeared all drenched at the footstep of the Shiba House.

But as he was about to enter his room, Ji appeared, "Jayden…What got you so late and where are others?"

"I don't know," Jayden muttered and without saying anything further retreated back into his room.

"Jayden…" Ji called out but there was no reply.

* * *

"No, no, I won't cry. Not for him," Emily told herself the umpteenth time as tears leaked from her eyes. She noticed that it had gone eerily dark and the rains which were enjoyable earlier, now felt like pinpricks on her fragile body. In her misery, she had completely forgotten how late it was. Mustering all her strength, she stood up and shakily made her way towards the Shiba House.

She stopped in her tracks as a familiar silhouette walked towards her.

Her eyes widened as recognition hit her.

"Dekker," she gritted her teeth.

Stopping a few feet away from her, he sneered, "Oh, hello yellow ranger, how are you?"

* * *

"Okay so can anyone tell me how exactly this happened," asked Antonio, gaping at the empty trial room.

"Oh no! NOW we are definitely dead," Kevin shuddered.

He added, after a beat, "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this plan. What if Jayden says what we did to Mentor Ji. We are gone."

"Kevin, relax, okay? I agree that Antonio's plan backfired, as usual. But even if they were able to get out of here, they must have been together. Who knows maybe they are back being friends?" Mia spoke calmly.

"Yeah, you are right… So, I think that's the end. We all should head back to Shiba house now. It's quite late," Mike spoke, stifling a yawn.

* * *

"What. Do. You. Want." Emily said cautiously, enunciating every word. She was surprised that her voice didn't waver.

"As usual, the Red Ranger."

She glared at him. "Why don't you leave him alone?"

"I can't," he said simply.

"Why?"

"You know the 'why' so quit bothering."

Emily closed her eyes. She was already feeling drained and wanted nothing but to lie on her warm, cozy bed. And today, when she didn't even have her samurizer, he had to come? What the hell!

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a final attempt.

"Finally… I thought you'd never ask. Well, yellow, I want you to tell your beloved red ranger that if he will not fight with me, I won't have any option but to do things I'd regret later… like hurting him."

"Don't you dare touch him."

"Is it a warning yellow ranger?"

But Emily was already aiming for a punch at his face.

"Not so fast Yellow Ranger…" Dekker easily stopped her attack and before she could do anything, he swiftly bent her arms behind her back as Emily groaned a helpless cry. She struggled in his grip and tried kicking him from the back. But instead of doing him any harm, she landed on her knees.

Dekker gave a final blow on her head and then… everything turned black.

* * *

_Back at Shiba House_

Jayden wanted to break something… anything… everything.

He had once again hurt her and this time he had definitely lost her. How could he do that? How could he hurt the girl he loved? All that had happened came in a flashback.

Subconsciously, he touched his lips. He could still feel the ghost of her kiss. That riled him up. He did not know what he wanted any more. He was trying to push her but the minute she was gone, he wanted her back. He wanted that angelic smile, those twinkling eyes, those soft lips, all of it.

He checked his watch. 10:10. Emily was still out. He was now really starting to worry.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps echoed down the hall.

_Must be the rangers._

At first, he really wanted to kill them for pulling such a prank on him. But after everything that had transpired today, he did not have a single ounce of energy to even greet them.

_I will face them tomorrow and…maybe Emily too._

He was about to pull his covers when he heard Mia's urgent voice call him out.

_What now?_

He reluctantly got out of his bed and reached down the hall.

He immediately noticed the ranger's worried trances. Something was wrong.

The next moment Mike emerged from behind. But he did not notice him. What he noticed was the girl in his arms.

Emily.

* * *

1 minute passed, Jayden didn't move. His expression now mirrored theirs.

He slowly walked towards them as if in a daze. He gently caressed her face and whispered to his friends, "How did this happen?"

"You answer," Mike retorted, glaring at him.

"We were coming back to Shiba House when we saw her lying on the road… she's unconscious," Mia said in a hushed voice.

"Emily…" Ji came running into the hall.

"Whatever happened to her?"

Mia was about to speak when Jayden intervened. "It was my fault. She was with me. But we had a fight and I left her alone. I don't know what happened after that… I am sorry, Ji."

Ji remained quiet and silently scrutinized everyone present in the room. He then, said in a low voice, "Take her to her room and Mia, change her dress. I don't want her to catch cold. I will come in a second."

He left the hall to look for his medicine box while the rangers took Emily to Emily and Mia's room.

Mia quickly changed her dress. The other rangers stayed outside.

As Jayden was about to enter, Mike stopped him. "Stay out." It was a command. Jayden momentarily frowned but then he complied.

"Mike," Mia hissed. "What the hell are you doing not letting Jayden inside?"

Mike simply crossed his arms and stayed put.

Just then, Ji entered. He had his first aid box and a glass of water in his hand.

He examined her injuries, proceeding from head and toe.

Finally, when he was done, he applied first aid and commanded the rangers to meet him outside.

"So… who is going to tell me what happened with her?"

The rangers looked at each other. The prospect of dinner long forgotten.

As usual, Jayden stepped up, "We all went to the shopping mall. All of a sudden, Antonio insisted that he was feeling hungry. So, we went to the nearby restaurant. Just then, Emily remembered that she had forgotten her purse in the mall and so asked me to accompany her. We found her purse but then we got into an argument. And I left from there. After that, I don't know what happened."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief while the other rangers looked guiltily at each other.

"Jayden you are the leader. You should have been more responsible… Anyways, we will ask Emily what happened when she wakes up. In the meanwhile, let's have dinner."

The rangers obediently followed Ji to the dining table and took their respective seats. No one felt like eating. After a day like this, they had lost their appetites.

Jayden spoke up, "Ji, someone should be there incase Emily wakes up."

"You are right Jayden. But first finish your food."

"I… I don't feel like eating. I think I might throw up."

Ji looked solemnly at his protégé, who was more of a son. He knew Jayden had a soft corner for Emily but he was fighting it. But seeing his genuine concern for her, he let him go.

"I am coming too," Mike announced as Jayden was about to go.

Jayden pressed his lips in a tight line and gave a stiff nod.

They walked silently to her room. Jayden took refuge by her bedside, taking her hand in his. He looked at Emily for a long time. She had gone ghastly pale, there were scratches here and there. If it wasn't for the fact that he could feel her chest go up and down, he would have probably taken her to be dead. He flinched involuntarily at the thought.

Few months ago, he was the one lying unconscious. It was a cruel coincidence. He had been doing everything to protect her and still she ended up hurt. Emily.

He laughed bitterly at the tragic irony.

"What's funny, Jayden?"

For the first time Jayden seemed to acknowledge Mike's presence in the room. Mike, who was pacing the length of the room, stopped at the spot and met Jayden's eyes with the same audacity as that night.

Jayden knew that Mike really cared about Emily, even more than him. So he felt that he owed Mike an apology.

"I am sorry, Mike. It was indeed my mistake. I shouldn't have left Emily alone. I am really sorry." His eyes reflected his sincerity.

Mike's tensed posture relaxed a little as he let out a sigh. He did not speak for a long time. Jayden thought he did not want to speak to him but then, he surprised him by his next question.

"Jayden, do you care about Emily?"

Jayden opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally, taking a deep breath, he ventured carefully, "I do… all of us do."

"Tell me Jayden, honestly, do you like her?"

Jayden froze. Was it going to be an inquisition? Well, whatever.

"Yes…"

Mike seemed dazed. None of them spoke for a long time.

"Then stop hurting her."

Jayden's eyes shot up to Mike who stayed immobile at his spot. He knew Mike was right. He should really stop hurting Emily. But what he didn't understand was that he was doing that exactly.

"Aaah," Emily's voice croaked.

Mike at once rushed beside her. "Hey sis, how are you feeling?"

Emily opened her mouth but could not find her voice. Noticing her apparent discomfort, Jayden gave her a glass of water. Emily wordlessly gulped down the water as fast as she could.

She replied, "It hurts a little but otherwise I am okay."

"What happened?"

"You know me, I tripped and fell."

Mike did not believe her but when she offered no more, he gave up. "I will get you something to eat, okay?"

Emily nodded.

It was then that she noticed that Jayden had her hand in his. She didn't know why but it felt warm and knew that Jayden was watching her. She could feel his stare. But she was not ready to talk to him. Not yet.

All of a sudden, she felt his other hand snake up to her waist while his lips lightly traced hers. Initially shocked by his action, she didn't respond. But as every nerve on her body felt him, his touch, his taste, his smell, she kissed him back. The kiss deepened, it was all so new yet all so familiar at once. Just when he thought he might burst with ecstasy, Emily pulled back.

Jayden looked at her, bewildered by her sudden reaction. "Stop, Jayden. Just stop." She withdrew her hand from his and pushed him at an arm's length.

Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered, "I am not a puppet Jayden. I am a human being. I have feelings, emotions, a heart… I am not like you Jayden. I am not heartless."

Silence.

"You cannot do whatever you want. No. You cannot kiss me one second and then, forget about it and push me away. I am a freaking weak, clumsy, whining human being. I am not like you. I am not perfect," Emily yelled at the top of her voice.

Jayden did not know how to respond. She thought he was perfect? She was so wrong. He was anything but perfect. He was damaged goods.

"I am sorry, Emily," he managed.

"For God's sake, stop saying that you are sorry. Sorry doesn't fix it Jayden. It doesn't fix the hurt, the pain, the sorrow."

Jayden closed her eyes. He let her vent as much as she wanted. If that's what she wanted.

"Emily, please, don't exert yourself. You are hurt. You need rest."

Emily flailed her arms in air. "You are too much. Stop pretending. Stop pretending that you care and leave me alone. I don't need your sympathy. You don't feel the same way about me, its okay. But I don't need your pity."

That angered him up. He could not control any longer. "You think I pity you? Or I pretend to care but I don't? Or I am perfect? Well, Miss Emily, you are absolutely wrong. I am not perfect. I am damaged goods. I tried distancing myself from you because… because…"

He grasped her arms and looked straight into her eyes.

"Because I am not what you think. I am half human… half nighlok."

* * *

**Finally, the chapter's over. So how was it? You know what I want. Review : )**


End file.
